Our First Time
by LoveXPassion
Summary: Naruto's birthday is today and a little Hyuga is sexual frustrated. But it seems as if Naruto doesn't want to do it with her? Lemon! Rated M LEMON!


**Hey hey you guys! How are ya? I know its been, a long, long time. I have been active since I been editing Highschool Last Chances. But anyway, that's beside the point. I decided to do this mini story just because I wanted a break from editing and well I just been having a lot of Naruhina feels. Enjoy it you guys! Love ya!**

**Our First Time**

Hinata was wandering aimlessly through the village. Her hand pressed against her lips and her face flushed. She seemed lost in thought, as if she was in another world. She didn't realize a young girl yelling her name. The young Blonde had caught up with the young blunette . She grabbed her shoulder which resulted in a yelp from her.

"Hey you didn't hear me calling you!" She yelled at the young girl. Hinata gave her a apologetic look.

"Sorry Ino, I, I'm just lost in thought" She said with a confused voice. Ino catching this, got worried.

"What's up? Is it anything I can help you with? Do you want me to go in your mind and try to solve it for you" She was about to do the hand sign but Hinata placed her hands on hers mid way.

"N-no don't do that. It's kind of a um, personal problem you know?" Hinata said while blushing. At first Ino didn't get it.

"Oh, oh" After a couple of seconds of processing, Ino's eyes went wide. "Oh! That kind of problem!" She yelled. Hinata put her finger to her mouth.

"Shhh! Don't say anything!"

"Hinata its nothing to be embarrassed about, I mean it was bound to happen! How long have you and Naruto been together anyway, almost a year-"

"Ino you don't get it, we still haven't done it"

"Oh" She said "Oh" She pushed her eye brows together. "But why haven't you?"

"That's my problem!" Hinata yelled. Ino was rather startled by her outburst. "We both want to, well I know I want to-"

"I bet he does too, I mean look at you!" Ino gestured her hands up and down the young Hyugas body.

"Everytime we get close to it, he-he stops and then walks away! I am shy and I do become really red b-but I really want to feel his hands on me! I cant help but feel its my fault…"

Ino looked at Hinata with a sad look in her eyes. "Oh dear.." It was at that moment she grabbed Hinata by the wrist and began to walk.

"I-Ino where a-are we going?"

"Shut up!" was all she said. Hinata followed behind her in silence. Hinata found her self in front of a small boutique store. She slowly noticed Sakura and Tenten come from two different parts of the street.

"Hey Ino, what seems to be the problem?" Sakura said with a serious face. Ino grabbed Hinata's hand and made her finger point out. She took her hand and made a circle and made the finger go in the circle. Hinata realized what she was gesturing and snatched her hand back. She blushed and began to fidget with her fingers.

Tenten and Sakura realized what the problem was and snatched Hinata by her arms and began walking into the store. Hinata tried to protest but the girls weren't having it. Ino smirked and walked behind them. Hinata looked around the boutique and saw different kinds of underwear and lace. She blushed at the thought of her wearing this, let alone Naruto seeing her in this. She blushed once more thinking of Naruto. Her little fantasy was cut short when Sakura and Tenten pushed her into the dressing room.  
"W-Whats going on!" She yelled.

"We are going to find you different outfits and you are going to choose the one you like best okay!"

"U-uh-I-"

"Haha its not like you have any say anyway! Girls lets get to it! Tenten make sure she doesn't try to escape!"

"Yes sir!" Tenten said loud and proud. Sakura and Ino began their hunt. They went through many different aisles trying to find the right one for this precious night. 30 minutes passed and they still weren't back yet.

"T-Tenten.."

"Yes Hinata?"

"Can I p-please leave.."

"No I am under strict orders to keep you in this dressing room!"

"N-No offence, b-but their orders from Ino" Before Tenten could answer, Sakura and Ino came back with a few items of clothing in their hands.

"Hinata strip now!"

"I-uh"

"NOW!" Yelled the pinkette. Without hesitation, Hinata began to remove her clothes.

"Hinata, which color do you want, Blue, Pink, Yellow, Red, Orange or Purple?" Ino stated from the other side of the curtain. Hinata didn't know she would be asked this question. But then she realized how important this question actually is. She debated on blue, but it would clash to much with her hair color. She debated on yellow, but that was way to bright, then pink. She decided not to go with pink since that was one of his old crushes hair color. She thought about red, but she felt like that might be a little too show offy for a first time. She thought about her favorite color, but it would be to dark. It was then she decided, why not go with his favorite color, orange.

"Orange w-will be fine I guess"

"Great choice! I love this one!" Ino yelled as she threw the clothing into her dressing room.

Hinata had this clothing in her hand, she stared at it for a couple of seconds. She felt as if everyone was staring at the curtain awaiting for her to flaunt this piece of cloth.

"G-guys I think it will fit, I will put it on later!" Both Ino and Sakura sighed.

"Guys its fine, if it doesn't fit, its just gives Naruto an even bigger reason to take it off" remarked Tenten. Hinata yelped in embarrassment. She put her clothes back on and tried to catch her breath.

They opened the curtain and saw a very flushed Hinata. They grabbed her by the arm and took her to the cashier. Hinata felt so embarrassed for purchasing such provocative clothing. What if someone were to see her, or worse her sister Hanabi, or Neji or, her father. She became si worried about what may happen, that she didn't notice she was next in line. She stared at the cash register that was a few feet away. She felt as if her life will change forever once she went up the register. The girls noticed her stalling and pushed her the few feet she had to go. She looked at the cashier and placed the clothing on the counter.

The young woman scanned it and told her the price. As Hinata was handing her the money, the woman realized who she was.

"Hinata-sama!" Said the woman loudly. Hinata became red. _'Oh No…' _she thought to her self. The said woman looked at Hinata's purchase once more, which resulted in an eye brow raise.

"Hmm is a certain Uzamaki getting lucky tonight?" Mocked the older woman. Hinata eeped as her face became a crimson red. She took the bag from the lady and bowed.

"Thank you so much. I need to get going!" And with those words Hinata ran out the store and on her way to Naruto's home. The girls watched the scene unfold and sighed.

"I didn't mean to make her feel embarrassesd" Said the older woman.

"No its fine, Hinata is just getting ready for a special night" Said Ino.

"Oh that's right, its his birthday today! Well he is a really lucky man, I sure hope he treats her right."

"Trust me he will! Because if not!" Said Sakura as she pulled at her glove "This village will be losing a Knuckle headed ninja!"

The older woman laughed. "Now I see why Sasuke likes you so much! You keep him in his place!" Sakura began to blush at her words. "How about the rest of you girls? Do you need anything for your guys?" As soon as she finished her question, all the girls ran out the store.

Hinata had made it to Naruto's apartment. She used the spare key he gave her and made her way in. She looked around and saw that he managed to keep things clean. She walked to his bedroom and saw the bed was pretty neat. She was about to walk away but then a thought hit her. Since her and Naruto were going to, you know, tonight, shouldn't she put clean sheets. She blushed at the thought. She placed her clothes down and began to clean up a bit and change the sheets. She wanted this night to be perfect, for the both of them. Once she finished tidying up she looked at the time. She saw it was 5:30. Naruto wasn't suppose to come back from his mission till 8. She sighed in relief and went into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and began to remove her clothes. She looked at her body and began to wonder what Naruto may think. She shook her face to remove the blush. She turned on the water and stepped in. She took the bar of soap and began to soap up her body. Once she was soaped she grabbed the razor and began to shave her legs. After an hour in the shower she got out. She wrapped the towel around her body and walked out the bathroom. She still saw no sign of Naruto and she had a little over an hour left to get things together. She walked into the kitchen and began to prepare a small meal for the both of them. As she let the stove cook the food, she made her way to the bedroom. She took the clothes out the bag and placed it on the bed. She felt her face flush once more. She took a deep breath.

"Okay, lets do this" She put on the simple part which was the panties. She did feel a little weird since it was a little thinner than she was comfortable with. She shrugged off and put the orange bra on. It was weird for her since the buttons were in the front. Once she finally buttoned it, she noticed her breast were closer to her chin. At the store she didn't realize that it was a push up bra. Laslty, she had to grab the dress part of it. It was, what they call a baby doll dress. It was orange with purple sparkles on it. She looked at her reflection and couldn't help but feel confident. She would have to say, under all her clothes, her body was not that bad. She smiled as she let her hair fall to her sides. It didn't make much sense to fix her hair since it would be getting messed up pretty soon. As she fantasized about what will be happening tonight she lost track of time. She was startled as she heard the knob of the door turn. She grabbed the purple robe from the bag and wrapped it around her body. She walked out the room and saw a very tired Naruto.

"Naruto-kun W-Welcome home!" She said as she bowed her head. Naruto smiled at her presence and walked up to her. She was startled as he picked her up by her waist.

"Hinata! I missed you!" He said loudly.

She giggled at his actions.

"Happy Birthday Naruto!" She said without a stutter. At first he seemed surprised. But then a big smile came across his face.

"Thank you Hina-chan! Got me a present?" He said jokingly.

"Acutally yes, This is part one!" She pointed to the kitchen that which revealed a small dinner for two. Naruto grinned and made his way to the table with Hinata. He sat down. He looked up at Hinata and watched as she walked back and forth with different bowls. Though it seemed like he was eyeing the food, he was actually look at her, wondering why she was wearing a robe. He decided not to question it and just let his imagination run free.

"Here you go" She said as she placed down all these different bowls of foods. Naruto smiled as he thanked her. She sat down beside him and watched him eat. After he began to stuff his, he noticed she was not eating.

"Hey , um why aren't you eating?"

"O-oh I um, don't want to get full.."

"w-why, what else are we doing tonight?" Once he spoke she began to blush.

"I-it's a secret.." She was starting to lose her cool. She knew he noticed.

As he studied her, it seemed like it was a big a surprise; which meant she wouldn't tell him. He grinned at her.

"Fine then" He placed his chop sticks down "I'll wait till I get that surprise to finish eating.." He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"N-No… I mean…aren't you hungry?"

"I Am, but I am more concerned about the surprise you have for me.."

"A-are you sure y-you don't mind waiting?"

"I Am positive!" He said with enthusiasm.

"O-Okay" with that single word, she got off her seat and stretched her hand to Naruto.

"C-Come with me, but close your eyes" He got off the chair. He nodded and closed his eyes. He felt her soft hands wrap around his rough ones. He heard a door open and realized it was his bedroom door. As he entered the room he smelt apple, and cinnamon. Hinata let go of his hand and stepped in front of him.

"O-Open your eyes.." She said as she untied her robe. When he opened his eyes, he was not prepared for the scene that unfolded in front of him. Their was Hinata, with a baby doll dress on.

"I-I'm your birthday present…" She said as she looked at him with her pale eyes.

"H-Hinata" The redness on his cheeks was making him hot, He didn't understand why she was doing this.

"W-Who put you up to this…" Naruto thought it was a sick joke, or maybe she thought this was all he wanted. He realized her reaction from his question and began to feel bad.

"Wait, did you do this cause-"

"I-I wanted to give you me, I been wanting you to have all of me for some time now…" She said as she looked down. Naruto remained speechless. He had been pushing him self off of her to show Hinata that he wasn't just after that. "D-do you not want me…"

"No! Its not that at all!" Naruto made his way to her and grabbed her by her shoulders. "I been wanting you since I laid my eyes on you, I been holding back from attacking you day and night." His words caught her off guard. She never knew this is how he felt.

"Hinata, if you wish to let me have you, that would be one of the best presents you could ever give me" He said as she brought his hands down her arms. She felt a shutter through out her body. She looked up at his ocean blue eyes.

"Naruto, I want you more than anything" she said in a whisper. It was a whisper only Naruto could hear. She tiptoed and placed her lips on his. His eyes were wide at first, but as she moved her lips and placed another kiss on his, Naruto's eyes closed. He had his hands fall to her waist. She placed her hands on his neck. She felt her breathing become heavy. Knowing how Naruto felt, she began to let her hands travel on his body. She brought her hands down from his neck, slowly to the base of his shirt. Naruto realized this and raised his arms over his head so she could take off his shirt easily. She couldn't help but melt as she felt his bare skin on her barely clothed chest. He placed his hands on her waist once more. He broke from the kiss and looked in her lust filled eyes. He loved her so much that it sometimes would over whelm him. He took off the baby doll part of her outfit and scanned her. She blushed as she watched his eyes look up and down her body. She looked away. He noticed and placed his hand on her face.

"Look at me" He said with a soft voice. She looked at him. "You are beautiful, with or without this outfit"

With out giving her a chance to answer, he picked her up and walked to the bed. He laid her down and went over her. She blushed as he placed his lips on her. His tongue demanded a entrance into her mouth, she did no fight back. She felt his tongue lightly touch the surface of hers. She moaned slightly, which caused Naruto to grin. He kissed her lips once more and began to make his way down to her neck. His smooth warm lips left an ever lasting feeling on each part he kissed. He kissed her neck softly and began to nibble on one spot. She began to tug at the sheets, not knowing how to react to this feeling. Naruto, liking her reaction began to bite a little harder as he sucked on her pale skin. It was that move that made her moan out in pleasure. He stopped nibbling and began to make his way down to her chest.

Naruto looked at this piece of cloth with displeasing eyes. Hinata was going to ask him what was wrong but, before she could talk, he ripped the bra off of her, exposing her breast. She was about to cover her self but Naruto pinned her arms against the bed and began to lick down to her nipple. The feeling of moist hot lips on her nipple began to make her wet. Her legs began to fidget. She never knew she was this sensitive in this area. Naruto took one hand off of her arm and placed it on her other breast. He massaged slowly, seeing how she would react, and to his liking, she reacted positive. Naruto was starting to become hot and heavy, feeling and hearing his woman in such ways. He stopped sucking on her breast and made his way down her stomach. He stopped at her waist line and looked at her for approval.

"D-Do you think your mouth is suppose to go there?" She said nervously. Knowing how she felt about it, he took advantage of her confusion. He kissed her lips over the panties . She moaned much louder.

"M-more.."

"More you say…" Naruto said, he placed both arms around her thighs and opened her legs wider. He began to lick her opening through her panties, making her want more of him. He noticed the more he teased and made her wait, the more wetter she got. Don't be fooled, Naruto was about to lose it, his member was rock hard, waiting for something, someone to make it feel good.

"P-Please, take them off" she said between breaths.

"Would you like that,.." He said in a joking voice.

"P-please, I want to feel it….Y-your tongue…" She felt so embarrassed to say such things, but she couldn't help it. She wanted Naruto to taste her. She wanted to know if he liked all of her.

"As you wish…" He slid the silk panties of her and looked at her pussy. He blushed as he smelt her. He didn't know what it was, but it was a smell that turned him on, and made him want to attack her. Without hesitation, he began to lick her folds. He licked the small amount of juices she had released from their earlier foreplay.

"mmmm"

"W-what.."

"Y-you taste…so….good" He said between licks. She was going to respond but then Naruto didn't give her a chance. He flicked his tongue on her clit, causing her back to arch. He grinned at her reaction and did it once more. Hinata was starting to become over whelmed with pleasure. She needed him, she wanted more of him. As he licked her, Hinata grabbed him by the hair.

"S-stop…" He was confused at first, didn't she like what he was doing.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"L-let me taste you…" She said as she placed her hand on his hard member. He moaned slightly as she began to rub it. "Please…" Without any arguments, Naruto laid beside her and let her take control. She rubbed him softly as she kissed his lips. He was having a hard time kissing back due to moaning from the pleasure he was receiving. She smiled slightly. She kissed down his hard chest to his pants waist line. Without thinking twice she removed his boxers and pants at the same time. Her eyes went wide as his member stuck out at her. Naruto worried about how she may feel was about to speak, but Hinata didn't give him the chance to. She wrapped her lips around his head. Licking the tip while slowly putting it in and out of her mouth. He moaned loudly. He bought his hands down to her head and began to run his fingers in her hair. She felt him slowly put pressure onto her head. She thought it meant to take more of him in, so she did. It was hard at first, but she slowly got most of his throbbing member in her mouth. She moved up and down his hard shaft, causing him to precum in her mouth. Naruto being over whelmed with pleasure pulled her up.

"Lay down…Please" He said between breaths. She listened to what he said and laid next to him. He got up and made his way above her. He kissed her lips softly.

"Are you ready?" He asked with concern. She grabbed his member and made sure to line it up with her opening. He shivered from her touch. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm ready…" And with that Naruto slowly made his way into her. He never knew how Tight Hinata would be. He looked down at her and saw she was closing her eyes in pain.  
"I-I can sto-"

"No, Keep going, it will only hurt for a second.."

Naruto decided not to argue and began to go deeper into her. He was faced with a thin wall and looked at her for reassurance. She nodded as she gripped the bed. And with that, he trusted inside of her, resulting in a very loud scream. He took him self half way out and thrusted once more back into her. He felt her become more wet and looser, causing moans to escape from his throat. Hinata finally feeling pleasure began to moan softly. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Deeper…" She said softly. She wanted all of him. She wanted to feel every last inch. He smiled and placed his lips on his as he began to thrust in and out of her. Their moans made music in the room. As he went deeper, she moaned louder. She dragged her nails down his back as she got closer to climax.

"N-Naruto C-Can I try…" He looked down at her in shock. "P-Please." He went out of her and laid on the bed once again. She crawled her way on top of him and positioned her self on his erect member. Without hesitation, she slid her self down him and moaned as she felt every inch of him locate back inside of her. She began to move up and down. Naruto saw she was struggling, so he took her by the waist and helped her move up and down. They both began to moan in sync. Hinata felt her self tighten around Naruto. Naruto felt himself begin to tense.

"H-Hinata I-"

"N-Naruto!" She yelled as she released her juices all over his member. Feeling how wet she was is all it took for him to reach his climax. He picked her up off of him and began to shot his cum upward. She watched as she tried to catch her breath. Hinata laid beside a very sweaty Naruto. She put her hand on his chest, feeling his intensified heart beat. He put his hand over hers and looked down at her.

"Hinata…" He said softly. She didn't look up, she rested her head on his chest.

"Yes Naruto…"

"Thank you…For letting be, be the one to-" She silenced him by kissing his lips softly.

"Happy Birthday Naruto-kun…" She rested her head on his chest once more, he smirked as he laid his head on the pillow.

"Best, Present, Ever…" He said with a smirk, causing Hinata to laugh softly. They both drifted into a very long and relaxing sleep.

The Next morning, Hinata awoke to a very much nude Naruto. She blushed softly as she looked down at him. She moved a hair from his face and kissed his forehead softly. She got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw how messed up her hair was. Not paying much mind to the rest of her body, she jumped into the shower. After a few minutes she got out the shower and into the bedroom. She dressed her self and looked back at Naruto. As she was about to kiss him once more he awoke.

"Where are you going…" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm going to get some food for the day, so we can relax alright? I'll be back." She smiled at him.

"Okay Hina-chan, I love you…"

"I love you" She said as she kissed him softly. As she left the room Naruto curled into a ball and fell back asleep.

Hinata walked through the streets of Konoha, with a much happier look on her face. She had one of Naruto's black T-shirts on, he jacket tied around her waist, and her pants and shoes. To be honest, Hinata has never felt this good before. She laughed at her self. As she was making her way to the market she ran into Ino and Sakura.

"Hey girls!" Hinata said happily. Ino and Sakura were shocked to see how radiant Hinata was.

"Hinata, your glowing I'm guessing-"

"Hinata.."

Hinata looked at Sakura. "What is it?" Sakura pointed to her neck.

"What is that?"

"Hinata looked down not seeing anything. It was when it hit her. She flashed back to when Naruto was sucking and nibbling on her neck. She began to blush as she covered her neck.

"Haha I think Hinata had a lot of fun last night"

"I-I got to go bye!" Hinata rushed pass the two girls and made her way to the market as she put her jacket on. Ino smiled and laughed.

"Happy to see Naruto had a good birthday"

"To be honest it makes me feel kind of bummed…" Sakura said while looking down.

"Why is that?"

"Well I still haven't done it with Sasuke….we been together for a while and-"

"Do you need Ino's help too?" She said mockingly.

"N-No!"

"Come on lets go get you an outfit!" Ino said while dragging Sakura to the store.

"N-No S-stop this! Ino I will kill you!"

Hinata ran through the streets trying to get the things and get back to Naruto. Though she couldn't let anyone find out about what happened last night, she couldn't help but feel over whelming happy. She thanked god he was her first, and he would always be her last.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! It was nothing special but it was just a random feeling I had. Hope it wasn't that bad. I love you guys! See you next time!**

_**Fefe D.**_


End file.
